Babysitting
by drade666
Summary: cas gets stuck with a baby angel and needs some help with it


_**BABYSITTING **_

Castiel had returned to heaven a while ago managing to somehow get it back in order now it ran like a well oiled machine but one day when Cas went home to check up on things he was stopped by one of his fellow angels.

"Castiel! Brother, I have something for you" The angel said grabbing Cas' shoulder

"What is it?" Cas asked turning to look at his brother

"I was told by upper management to give him to you" The young angel said handing a fledgling to Castiel

"Wait but I…why?" Cas protested holding the infant angel at a bit of a distance unsure of what to even do with him

"I don't know man all I was told was to give him to you" The young angel said shrugging his shoulders at Cas before taking off

"But I don't even know how to take care of babies!" Cas shouted after the angel who simply kept flying

Castiel held the baby in his arms looking at it with his head tilt of confusion then he found a note tucked under the babies swaddle. After reading the note it appeared upper management needed someone to look after the little fledgling until they could place him in a permanent spot so they chose Cas. Cas took the little angle to his favourite spot in heaven to try and do as he was told with him but it proved to be a lot more work then he'd anticipated also he had no idea what he was doing so when the baby started crying and would not stop Cas decided he needed help.

The Winchesters had gotten used to Cas' popping in and out on them simply listening for the flapping of wings alerted them to his presence which was the same for this time except this time the scream of a baby made them nearly jump out of their skins. Dean nearly fell off of the motel bed he'd been sitting on the edge of and Sam nearly fell out of the crappy plastic chair he'd been sitting in at the table.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean shouted after getting back up off the floor

"Please I need your help! I'm at my wits end" Cas said obviously aggravated as he walked over to Dean with the little bundle of crying fledgling in his arms.

"Why come to us?" Sam asked looking at Cas confused

"Because Dean and you have dealt with children before," Cas stated simply as he handed the bundle to Dean who pushed it back towards Cas in protest

"Are you referring to Ben and that time with the shifter baby?" Dean inquired pulling a face

"Yes, you can handle children" Cas spoke louder as the infant cried even louder

"No we can't now get that thing out of here" Dean pleaded covering his ears

"Please Dean" Cas begged furrowing his eyebrows and flashing those crystal blue eyes at Dean in a puppy dog manner.

"Cas we don't know the first thing about looking after a baby" Sam stated as the baby took a minute to catch it's breath before letting out another shrill cry that made Sam wince.

"Please!" Cas pleaded again seeming to be completely desperate for help

Dean eventually caved taking the baby from Cas, they tried everything rocking the baby, cradling it, laying it down, everything but nothing seemed to sooth the crying infant.

"I don't know what to do" Dean stated looking defeated as Sam shook his head in defeat as well.

"I may know one other person who we could ask for help," Cas said in realization

"Great! Who?" Dean asked with a little relief

"Wait here a moment, I'll go get him" Cas said as he disappeared leaving Sam and Dean alone with the shrieking infant luckily they didn't have to wait long before he reappeared with…

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted in shock at seeing the archangel

"Hey you mutton heads! How are tricks?" Gabriel greeted cheerily before his attention was swiftly grabbed away by the young fledglings cry.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean shouted over the crying

"Cas do you really think this is a good idea?" Sam asked with a cautious sideways look at Gabriel but it was too late Gabriel was already making his way over to the little angel lying on the bed screaming at the tops of his lungs.

"Man, they entrusted you with a baby, that's funny" Gabriel laughed as he finally reached the side of the bed then leaned over to grab the little angel.

Gabriel took a moment feeling around the bundle of baby then stopped and smiled.

"Well it's no wonder he's upset" Gabriel said matter of factually as he cradled the baby in one arm he used his free hand to gently unravel the swaddled fledgling. Once the baby was unwrapped he miraculously stopped howling, falling silent for the first time practically since Cas had received him as his tiny brown coloured wings unravelled from his back Gabriel gently covered the little guy with the blanket but didn't wrap him in it like before.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Dean asked amazed

"Simple young angels have very sensitive wings and if you wrap them up in a typical swaddle it can be very uncomfortable for them even painful" Gabriel explained as he placed his free hand under the baby's back while rocking him back and forth

"Really? I was unaware of that," Castiel admitted a little sheepishly

"Ah it's a simple mistake if you've never looked after a baby before especially a baby angel, now someone make me a bottle of milk" Gabriel ordered to the Winchesters

Sam obliged in making the milk while Dean sat down at the crappy motel room table as Gabriel continued his slow round about walk with the little angel sleeping peacefully in his arms. Sam finished making the bottle then walked it over to Gabriel who was now sitting on the edge of one of the beds with Cas watching him rather intently, fascination glinting in his blue eyes as he watched Gabriel work. Gabriel took the bottle from Sam testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist before leaning in close to the baby's ear to whisper something to him.

"Come on little guy, if you want to eat you got to wake up" Gabriel whispered to the baby who stirred then opened his big round eyes shocking everyone in the room they were pale no colour hardly at all but they were almost like crystal shining brighter then even Cas'.

After a moment Gabriel smiled warmly at the baby then propped his head up slightly, pressing the bottle to his mouth till he took it and started sucking happily.

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel with amazement

"Hey give me a little credit, I may be the youngest archangel but I am still older brother to some of the other angels" Gabriel said looking over to Cas as an example

"I think what he means is we didn't see you as the fatherly type" Dean said snidely

"Hey I raised Cas and he turned out alright" Gabriel retorted

"Really?" Sam asked unbelieving

"Yep, most angels are raised by their siblings I raised Cas" Gabriel said repositioning so the baby could drink easier.

"If that's true then who raised you?" Sam asked curiously

Gabriel grew quiet for a moment as a solemn look crossed his face moving almost into sadness.

"Lucifer did" Gabriel answered quietly almost in a whisper

"Oh, not Michael?" Sam said a little ashamed he'd asked

"No, Michael was always too busy to be bothered with the young fledglings so when I came along Lucifer took me in and raised me" Gabriel explained as he gave a little crooked smile to the tiny angel in his arms.

"I see, I'm sorry for bring up old wounds" Sam apologized seeing he may have upset the archangel.

"No need to apologize Samich, it was a long time ago" Gabriel told him with a larger smile now as the baby finished drinking.

Gabriel pulled the bottle out of the baby's mouth then propped him on his shoulder as he stood up rubbing the baby's back trying to coax out a burp. A few moments later the baby obliged his brother with one then started cooing happily as his tiny wings fluttered slightly Gabriel pulled him back down sitting him in his arms while he looked in wonder around the room.

"He is kind of cute" Dean said walking up to Gabriel and the baby

"All angel fledglings are cute" Gabriel corrected Dean

"So can he fly yet?" Dean asked trying to make conversation as he looked intently at the baby

"Nope not yet, fledglings usually don't gain that ability till their 3 year" Gabriel explained bouncing the baby slightly in his arms.

"By the way Gabriel, thank you so much for your help" Cas thanked Gabriel sincerely

"Well it's no problem but it's not over yet, he needs a bath boys" Gabriel said with a grin

"Why?" Dean asked tilting his head similar to Cas

"Because he smells and his wings are dirty, until he's older he can't keep them clean on his own" Gabriel explained as he worked his way into the bathroom.

Gabriel used his grace to turn the tap so as the water was at a perfect temperature for the tiny angel. Gabriel removed his jacket then rolled up his sleeves before snapping his fingers to conjure up a baby bath seat in the tub. Soon the bubbles were over flowing and Gabriel had put the little guy in the seat in the tub, Dean, Sam and Cas stayed clear while Gabriel bathed the little angel but a little while later Dean walked in with Sam to see how it was all going. Gabriel was sitting with his head resting in his folded arms simply watching the little angel play around in the bubbles, staking them neatly on his own head, giggling in perfect bliss while Gabriel watched happily. After leaving Gabriel alone he eventually emerged with the fledgling wrapped gently in a towel then lied him on the bed to dry him off afterwards Gabriel dressed the little angel and put him to bed on the motel room bed.

"There you see nothing to it" Gabriel chimed happily in a whisper

"Yeah you did a great job" Dean admitted reluctantly

"Aw, thanks Dean-o" Gabriel said in a mocking voice

"Hey we mean it, good job" Sam barged in

"Yeah well I should be going now I guess" Gabriel said in almost a sad tone as he started preparing to leave

"Wait! Gabriel, how would you like to come back and help again tomorrow?" Castiel stopped Gabriel by grabbing his shoulder

"Really?" Gabriel asked in true surprise

"Yes, I could really use your help again" Cas insisted

"Hmm…I think I'd like that," Gabriel agreed after thinking for a moment

"Great! See you tomorrow" Castiel said seeing his brother off

Gabriel did return the next day and the one after that to for the next week he continued to help out with the young fledgling until he was finally put with a permanent angel parent in heaven.


End file.
